Diskussion:Adder (V)
Sagt mal, ihr Dullies, warum haben wir eigentlich extra 'nen Abschnitt in der Infobox für die Fahrzeugdaten, wenn ihr das Ganze in den eigentlichen Artikel schreibt? -.- Cougar (Diskussion) 10:09, 3. Okt. 2013 (UTC) Zieltypen Da Mike und Tom der Meinung sind, der Adder basiere auf mehreren Fahrzeugen, erklärt mir doch mal kurz auf welchen. Für mich ist das ein lupenreiner Bugatti-Veyron-Verschnitt, von der Schnauze bis zum Heck wohlgemerkt. Papa (Diskussion) 09:42, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Der basiert einzig und allein auf einem Veyron, da ist kein zweites Fahrzeug. Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 10:06, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme zu. Der Adder basiert ausschließlich auf einem Bugatti Veyron. The Lost Angels (Diskussion) 11:30, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich sage die Front entstammt einem Saab Aero-X, Elemente an der Seite wie der hohe Luftschlitz an der Tür und die Säule in der Heckscheibe kommen vom Konzeptauto SuperVeyron und die Form der Karroserie basiert allgemein auf dem Veyron, wobei die nicht runden Rücklichter von einem Aston Martin Vantage stammen. --100px|link=Benutzer:609NO$CENT!|609NO$CENT! 80px|link=Benutzer Diskussion:609NO$CENT!|Nachrichten 11:42, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Naja ich glaube das mit dem Saab ist etwas weit hergeholt für mich sieht der einfach wie ein Veyron aus o.o Ganja-weed (Diskussion) 13:17, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich stimme 609NO$CENT! zu. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 14:26, 22. Dez. 2013 (UTC) : Ich kann mich dem nicht so sauber anschließen. Klar hat die Front Parallelen zum Saab und klar sieht der von der Seitenlinie ein bisschen nach SuperVeyron aus - aber das ist letztendlich auch ´n Veyron, dazu ´ne Studie die erst Mitte 2013 auf der Bildfläche erschienen ist soweit ich weiß? : Die "Säule" in der Heckscheibe ist mir dazu gar nicht aufgefallen, ebenso sind die LED-Rückleuchten vielleicht einfach nur eine Designspielerei, zumal der VW-Konzern, zudem Bugatti gehört, ja gern LED verwendet. In seiner Gesamterscheinung bleibt das Auto für mich ein absoluter Veyron-Verschnitt . . . Papa (Diskussion) 06:33, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Vergleich mal bitte Das mit dem dem, für mich sehr unterschiedlich. Der Kühlergrill, die Lufteinlässe, die Motorhaube, die Seiten-Lufteinlässse da wurde viel verändert. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 11:01, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich geb mal meinen Senf dazu: Die Front is irgendwie von nem Audi abgekupfert.... Auch das Seitenteil ist jetzt nicht 100% von einen Veyron... Dazu kommt, wie im Artikel beschrieben wurde: "Der Adder ist das erste Auto mit nur einen Vorbild". Das ist eigentlich falsch. z.B. den Stinger aus VC TomKranich (Diskussion) 11:05, 27. Dez. 2013 (UTC) :: Mikes Links funktionieren bei mir nicht. ich selber bleibe auch dabei, dass das Auto zur Gänze einer Konstruktion nachempfunden ist, die ich halbwegs kenne, als dass man da jetzt verschiedene Elemente reininterpretiert. Ihr könnt das natürlich gern tun. Dass gerade die Front auch kein Abziehbild des Veyron ist, seh' ich ja schließlich selbst. Papa (Diskussion) 18:39, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC) ::: Der Link zu Wikimedia funktioniert nicht weil da grad die Server down sind. Mike alias the Master of Contribution (Diskussion) 18:50, 2. Jan. 2014 (UTC)